youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting Vegeto
Sam (born ), better known online as Crafting Vegeto is an French Gaming YouTuber known for playing Minecraft, now as he stopped making as much Minecraft videos, and thus was a very talented Parkour map maker. He gained popularity with his map series : "Drug Run", where all of them were played by SkyDoesMinecraft, Munching Brotato, and Deadlox, among many others. Sam uses Sony Vegas and Photoshop to edit his videos. Sam is now growing faster, and more efficiently, concentrating on different style of videos. It goes from Trolling to gaming, and even Anime vines, mostly his Try Not to Laugh Anime Edition. His channel has truly become a unique style of videos and content. Origin Sam has been inspired by many YouTubers including SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox and HuskyMudkipz. Crafting Vegeto's first video was about HuskyMudkipz. In Summer of 2013, Crafting Vegeto made HuskyMudkipz admit that he is a fish and not an amphibian during the St. Jude's Hosptial for Children Live stream. Since that precise day, he decided to go venture on YouTube. Though it took Sam quite some time before making videos, and wasn't very active at first. His channel started getting truly active after he made his first Minecraft map "Drug Run 1", which got popular very fast, and helped him get into having an uploading schedule. Personality Sam's personality is quite unique. He is more than energetic, as one could say he is absolutely crazy. He is actually known and loved for being quite the nut head, and is not scared to show it in his videos! For instance, he can easily go haywire in any video, scream his lungs out, moan, burp on command or act drugged out. He also never almost never surrenders, even if all odds are against him. He's reckless and naive and loves trying new things for his fans. Vegeto's Passion for Anime Vegeto tends to watch some Animes that he re-watches or that anyone recommends him to watch that he hasn't seen yet off-cam. Because he has a passion for Anime, every year in July, he attends the Japan Expo convention in Paris. Anime List Below are the animes he has watched (The starred ones are his Top 5 favorites) *Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin (進撃の巨人)) *My Hero Academia (Boku no Hero Academia (僕のヘロアカデミア)) *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Jojo no Kimyou Na Bouken (ジョジョの奇妙な冒険)) *Dragon Ball Z (Doragon Bōru Zetto (ドラゴンボールZ)) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (鋼の錬金術師)) *The Seven Deadly Sins (Nanatsu no Taizai (七つの大罪)) *Overlord (Ōbārōdo(オーバーロード)) *Future Diary (Mirrai Nikki (未来日記)) *Deathnote (Desu Nōto (デスノート)) *Naruto Shippuden (Narutoshippuden (ナルト疾風伝)) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (Boruto: Naruto Nekusuto Jenerēshonzu (BORUTO-ボルト- -Naruto Next Generations) *Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z Kai/Dragon Ball GT/Dragon Ball Super *Yugioh *Pokémon (Pocket Monsters *One Punch Man (Wanpanman (ワンパンマン)) *And more... Ongoing Series Crafting Vegeto's most popular ongoing series are probably the following: * Attack on Titan Related Content * Anime goodies/Akibento Giveaways * You Laugh You Lose * Try Not To Laugh * Jojo Friday Currently Ended (Some he stopped doing cuz less views to it): * Do not Laugh (Try not to Laugh formulae) * Dark Souls 3 * GTA V * Bloons Tower Defence (Mainly with Bodil40) * Yandere Simulator: The Prequel * Yandere Simulator: Rise of Evil * Retro Vegeto * Attack on Titan: Wings of Freedom * Long Live the Queen * Who's Your Daddy * Mount Your Friends * We are Number One Memes * Talk With Subs * MLG illuminati series on YouTubers * Minecraft Alone * Minecraft Drug Run * Cancerous Omegle Trolling * Crafting Videos * Omegle specials with fans * Attack on Titan TRIBUTE GAME * Weird games w/ Kyle * Sexy Saturdays * Osu! * DragonBall Xenoverse 2 * Abridged on Titan Reactions * A Slap on Titan Reactions * VR Chat * DragonBall FighterZ * Roblox * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: The 7th Stand User * My MEME Academia * My Hero Academia: Battle for All * Sword Art Online MMORPG PC * SAO: Fatal Bullet * Doki Doki Literature Club * Try Not To Cringe Challenge * Nekopara * Random Anime Abridged Reactions Attributes Cancer Army The fan base, or the Subscribers have a specific name, and that is the "Cancer Army". Now this name is often used with the hashtag #CancerArmy whenever Vegeto needs the community, or wants to show love to a friend or fan in need. It's used as a hashtag maily on his Discord server as it is the name of one the voice channels that the fandom normally uses. Link to this chaotic but wonderful place can be found in his Twitter bio. Dark Humor Crafting Vegeto is quite known for his dark jokes, mainly focused on racist jokes. Even though no one in the group is actually racist, the majority of the videos are based on racist jokes that can go quite far. Nevertheless, there is no hate due to the fact that it's really well done, and constructed, and always manages to make people scream and laugh at the same time. Temp Ban from YouTube Streaming Crafting Vegeto tried interacting with his fans by streaming his discord. This was open for the public to join as he was trying to get all his fans to crash the application, unfortunately this plan actually backfired. Since anyone could post images within the chat (as it was on the screen), it was an opportunity for a troll to cause a nasty surprise. This troll brought two of his "bot" accounts which had several scripts that would post "porn-affiliated content". The same person flagged his video during the stream which unfortunately caused YouTube to temporarily revoke Vegeto from streaming on the platform. Now he is streaming on another platform for the time being. 'Back-up Channel' Crafting Vegeto decided to make a back-up channel called "Crafting Vegeto 2". At it's current state, it's at 2.3k subscribers. He decided to make this back-up channel cause of an incident that happened in the beggining of January 2018. Where supposedly his channel accidentally got terminated for no unexplainable reason after he live streamed on his Twitch. Crafting Vegeto thought that his YouTube career was over, but because he likes his fanbase so much he decided to continue on with his career and just transfer some of his videos onto his back-up channel. But after sometime, YouTube got back his channel unterminized after a little while, YouTube replied to him back saying it was a glitch that randomly decided to terminate his channel, but glad they successfully got his channel back. He still to this day is keeping the channel incase something like this happens again. Streaming YouTube '-Streaming schedule:' Fridays and Saturdays (~10 PM CEST/ ~4 PM EST). *Friday: Mostly his fanbase like this like to call that day "FBI Friday", where he plays a game called "Nekopara" (Still ongoing). Whenever he streams that game, he has some portions of his fans donate the FBI sound ($10.00) to scare him thinking that the FBI is actually coming for him. *Saturday: That day is liked the most viewed stream on his channel which is a "Try Not To Laugh Anime Edition" Stream. He often streams with his Dutch friend Snowy. Although the stream is tamed to be hilarious, there are parts where his friend can be a bit ridiculous in some parts. Like he would often try to fart in his stream without any/some notice. Anytime that happens, the fans and Vegeto can be either be stunned, shocked, triggered, or laughing there butts off, but Vegeto will be mostly triggered. '-Birthday Incident:' On his birthday stream on May 3rd, 2018, he pulled a PewDiePie while saying goodbye to Snowy for his time on the Try Not to Laugh segment, and he accidentally slipped it out when he was trying to get in contact with his other two friends Bodil40 and MidgetJake. He "Apparently forgot how to YouTube" after he returned from his trip to Japan in late April 2018. When that happened a lot of his fans got triggered because he just said it with the hard R and even Snowy mentioned it before he lefted the stream. Twitch Vegeto primarily streams on his Twitch (CraftingVegeto) where he usually plays "Marbles On Stream" with viewers, he also reacts to JoJo meme compilations on Friday for his "JoJo Friday" series, also (usually on wednesdays) he streams "Meme Wars" where viewers send him memes from YouTube. He also streams everyday exept Tuesday. He has over 10K followers ( achieved on Sunday 23rd June 2019). Donations In the past Vegeto had a patreon which he doesn't even use anymore which is no point for him to even use anymore. Whenever he streams he likes to make sellouts if anyone wants to donate to him. He would use a couple of concepts to see if it works. His first concept was the Donation Bell. He got the bell orginally as the Notification Bell. But because since he and his fans are about memes, the donation bell has been mostly joked around, especially for his top donators. About almost 2 months ago, he introduced a new concept called the Donation Flute (which is actually a recorder, but in France they call it a flute.)' '''However anytime the concept is used, it usually never happens, but it sometimes can happen as a direct or a coincidence. But however on October 23, 2018 he got a massive $1,000 donation during a BeatSaber livestream on Twitch. The sugoi donator who goes by the name "Vm" did the massive donation by surprise with the messgae "I'm first!". '-Sounds:' Because his channel is about anime and memes, his donation sounds are truely something to experience if anyone is a first timer to his channel. In total he has like over 30 donation sounds that's just full of memes, dead memes and bass-boosted distortion that'll most likely hurt your ears '(So make sure to turn down your volume!)'''. His donation sounds range from as low as $5.00 to $1,000.00. His sources for his sounds can either be from the same place or just something random. Memorable quotes/Frequent expressions * "That's kinda hot" * "Owwwwww" * "Ass" (used as a noun, adjective and verb) * "I hope you get ass cancer" * "suck my ass" * "Everything is a dildo if you're brave enough" * "Deez nuts." * "F*** me in the ass." * "I have a** aids/cancer" * "Oule gougou" * "Sup f***ers" * "Yukki" * "Same!" * "YIKES!!!!" * "My virginity is only for the Loli's" * "Don't, unvirginized me!" * "Don't worry she's 20!" * "THEY'RE ALL 20!!!!" * "LOLI!!!!" * "Traps are not gay!" * "0 LAUGHS!!" Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:French YouTubers